


Escape

by Frenziedgem1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha Team, F/M, Nuka World, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Preston Garvey - Freeform, The Minutemen - Freeform, The Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1
Summary: This is a Prompt that was given to me by my tumblr friend @radioactiveblight.Prompt: "Has Raider!Ebony ever thought about leaving Nuka World?"Answer: Once





	Escape

Prologue: I woke up late that night, Gage was snuggled next to me sleeping like a rock, which was surprising, but I guess that's what happens when you finally tell the object of your affection your true feelings. However his confession just made things more difficult for me, because it was time for me to leave Nuka World, for good... At least that's what I told myself, at the time.

***POV: Raider!Ebony***

I was facing Gage, his arm draped across my waist, he looked peaceful. I ran my hand gently across his face, he muttered something in his sleep I couldn't catch, before rolling over to face the other direction.  
"Well that makes getting out from under him easier..." I thought then as silently as possible I got out of the bed and stretched. I hated leaving him, but Nuka World didn't need me any more and neither did Gage, despite what he may have thought.

I padded over to where I had stashed my bag the night before, it was full of enough supplies to last until I got back to Starlight Drive-In, and hopefully she wouldn't be there too long before hopping on the boat to Far Harbor. 

With my items secure I took one last glance around my home and at Gage. I did love him, as much as my other husbands, but I couldn't stay. It was too much pressure to keep up the masquerade of being a hardcore killer with a taste for blood.  
"Goodbye Gage, I love you..." I whispered to his sleeping form then turned away heading towards the elevator on the balcony. I jumped down as quietly as possible, but the two Disciples who always patrolled at the base of my mountain saw me anyway.  
"Late Night Boss?" one called from behind their mask, tone full of implications, I rolled my eyes but smirked their way, not sure how they saw through those damn masks, but oh well.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said my voice was flirty, and soon I was able to get away from them. I continued walking passing an occasional greeting here and there, until I finally reached the tram station, my freedom.  
It was a bittersweet ride and I admit that I cried a few times, but this wasn't me, or rather that's the lie I told myself then. Because as we all know I'm meant to be here, this is my Kingdom.

The tram ride lasted far longer than I remembered, but it help me regain control of my emotions and thoughts, enough that I was even able to calmly make my way across the Commonwealth, until I was in sight of Starlight Drive-In.

I walked up to the main entrance, and waved to the man stationed at the guard-post there, he waved me through. And once again I was I was grateful that they still accepted me, despite all that I had done. Preston was right to hate me, and I could never bring myself to hate him, now that I think about it I guess I actually did love him more than I should have, probably why it still hurts to think about the day he left me.

Starlight Drive-in was surrounded by concrete wall with an entrance for settlers and an entrance for the Caravans, to keep the main entrance from backing up. Inside the gate sat several shack houses as well as crops, a water purifier and a Minutemen alert signal, in case of an attack that was too much for the occupants to handle, like what happened the day after I got there.

My house was in the back near the old drive-in screen, it was a bit larger than the other shacks, with a white picket fence surrounding it and a garden on each side. I opened the gate to my yard and walked up to the door, I began fishing my bag for the keys, but was unable to find them, so I had to lockpick my own door. Anyway once I got inside I locked it again and began to unpack. Thoughts drifting here and there, before I realized I should probably change out of the attire I was wearing. My clothes were a gift from The Pack, red furry pants, a white tank top that was just a little too tight at the chest, and leather boots made from a gatorclaws' hide, the necklace that I wore was a gift from Mason himself. One night shortly after gaining the respect of the Pack Mason came up to Fizztop Grill and presented me his yao guai claw necklace, and I've worn it since.

I brought my hands to the string around my neck meaning to take it off, but my hands stilled. Such an odd feeling, hesitation at removing the items that marked me as the Overboss. In the end I finally managed to change and remove the diamond facepaint, which took awhile as my rough skin made it difficult. I found myself gazing into the mirror in my bathroom, I hardly recognized my face, after all I had worn the paint the last 6 years of my life.

A few hours later, after eating and showering I was finally ready for bed. I looked at the clock, it was reading 5am, the sun was about to rise, but I just groaned and climbed into bed regardless. I have no idea how long I had slept, but I was awoken by the blaring of the siren, along with guns firing and shouting. I quickly pulled on my black jeans, red tank top, and my combat boots, before grabbing Atom's Judgment to join the fray. But that's when I heard it, and my blood ran cold "Shit!!! I think these are Nuka World Raiders!"

"No..." I whispered then slammed my door open rushing out onto the main Pathway. I saw Operators, all over, the settlers were falling quickly. I shouted and rushed at the nearest Operator.

"Ah Boss, Mags says Hi" his voice dripped with bitter sarcasm as he raised his gun to me, but I was faster. My sledge hit him hard in the head and he crumpled to the floor. I lost track of everything as the blood rage filtered into my heart and mind. All I could see was red, a side effect of the drug cocktail I had been ritually taking since the first day as Overboss, well ritually taking until I realized the effect it had on me and I had stopped it's usage merely days ago,

I killed the last Operator, the blood rage finally fading. I rubbed my eyes then opened them and looked around, there was nothing but corpses littering the settlement, i was painted in their blood, but I had no clue if I had harmed any innocents, and I never would know.

I heard his voice first and then they came into view, Preston and the Alpha Team, but my eyesight narrowed to the point where I only saw Preston, and my world shattered once again.

***POV: Preston***

The alarm at a nearby settlement had gone off, so I called my strongest team and we rushed to Starlight. I didn't know what I was expecting, but I'll be honest I wasn't expecting her. There amidst the Chaos she stood there. Her hair was her natural mahogany color, draped down her back, ending just above her hips, her face was clear of the diamond facepaint and her eyes were still strikingly hazel-green, she was still beautiful to me, even after all this time, but soon I remembered why we were there and I felt the burn of betrayal once again and it clouded my judgmet. Before I knew it I was ordering Alpha Team to arrest her. "Overboss Ebony Daze of the Nuka World Raiders, In the name of the Minutemen and the Commonwealth we serve, you are hearby placed under arrest and will face trial at The Castle." My own voice was cold and even though she tried to explain, I couldn't hear her.

***POV: Raider!Ebony***

Preston's words were like a hot knife cutting through my skin, his voice ripping open the wounds in my heart once again. I tried to explain, but I could tell my words fell on deaf ears. So I quieted my tongue and didn't resist as they began to bind my hands. I didn't fight even when they started to pull at the rope attached to my bindings. I knew I needed to face the penalty for my crimes, so I just went with them. We walked for hours, nearly to Taffington Boathouse, and that's when I started to struggle a little. If they went to close there they would surely die. I began to pull at my bindings trying to get them to shift their path, but they started getting loud, and then I knew... I knew it was too late... I heard them first, the animalistic shout from The Pack, and the sound of running footsteps. They crested the hill and then the battle was on. I saw Thorne in the lead. Her cries were louder than the rest, It was over in a blink of an eye. Alpha Team lying unconsciously and Preston tending to his own injury just out of my reach. I lunged forward, absentmindedly, meaning to help, but Preston just glared at me, "Go..." was all he said and I was pulled away by Thorne, 

"You know Boss we can just take him out now..." She said her tone was stony and full of hatred, but I couldn't let that happen. "No, he's no threat now. Come, let's leave..." I said with ice in my voice. the group jumped to listen and with me practically being dragged, we left the team behind and I silently hoped that Shadow would collect them soon. 

My group, however, made it safely back to Taffington and I was brought inside, Thorne lead me upstairs and into the "Throne Room" where I came face to face with Gage, he gestured to the remaining Raiders in the room and said "Leave Us." and leave us the did. The door to the "Throne Room" slid shut and after a beat Gage rose from his seat, pulling me into his embrace.

"Boss, we need to have a conversation." then he kissed me deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope this satisfies, I had a bit of trouble finding the words. Feel free to comment or critique. (Thorne is owned by my bro @zealous-zellos on tumblr)


End file.
